Osiris: A New Dawn
by Prometheus-23
Summary: A mismatched group of spartans end up at Beacon, how? Slipspace is a mysterious thing. Lots of explosions and chaos ensue. "The light is green Osiris!" pairings are unsure, so eep with me, first 'official' story, betad by KryptekWolf. This story will include elements from, in addition to RWBY and Halo, TF2, Destiny, and maybe few others here and there.
1. The strength of the wolf is the pack

**November 27, 2525**

 **Above Chi Ceti IV**

 **Covenant Frigate: Reactor Room**

"Move with a purpose Spartans!" said Sam, as he crouched down behind a console, "Well, if this is how I die, then I'll go down fighting!"

A group of five jackals slowly made their way into the reactor room, searching for targets, Sam paused, then threw a frag over the console, one of the jackals paused, looking down to inspect the ball, then, in a flash of light, three of the jackals ceased to exist. Sam then Jumped out of cover, firing his assault rifle all the way, another jackal went down. Then the last jackal had recovered from the shock of the explosion, and started firing it's plasma pistol towards him, Sam rolled out of the way and fired his assault rifle once more, taking down the last jackal. By then, there was only seconds left on the timer for the Anvil-II warhead that was to destroy the ship.

"Well, it was a good fight…", Sam said, then there was a mighty flash and everything went black.

 **ERROR: UNKNOWN PLANET  
TIME: UNKNOWN**

Sam woke up falling through the atmosphere of a planet he did not recognize, and thought, _Aw hell!_ Looking around, there was debris everywhere, but nothing bigger than an armor plate. Grabbing one near him, he tucked himself behind it and locked his armor. Last thing he saw was the ground getting very, very close.

 **WARNING: UNKNOWN PLANET**

 **UNKNOWN LOCATION  
TIME: 13:00 HOURS**

Waking up once more, this time with a massive headache, he thought, _Where am I?_ He sat up, looking around, he realized he was in a small crater and thought, _That's new_ and passed out one last time.

Waking up, Sam realized he was in hospital of some sort, only problem was, he could not remember anything before the fall.

"Ahh, you're awake, I'm glad to see that. Anyway, how are you? You had a very nasty fall." Looking up, Sam noted that the man talking was tall, with silver hair and wire glasses. Looking down, he realized he was wearing some sort of power armor, 'Mjolnir', he thought.

"Where am I?" Sam asked.

"You are in Vale Memorial Hospital, after an Academy team found you lying in a crater in the Forever Fall forest. They had seen debris and went to check it out. They found you laying in a crater, debris all around you, somehow still alive, though they did have to call in a Bullhead to airlift you out." The man paused, "By the way, my name is Professor Ozpin, if you don't mind my asking, what is yours?"

"My name is Sam."

"Would you mind my asking where you came from?"

Sam paused for a moment, "I don't really remember much, just flashes, a dark hallway, a gun firing, blood, a bright light, Mjolnir…."

Ozpin's interest was piqued, "Mjolnir, you say, and what would that be?"

Sam thought for a second, "I think Mjolnir is the armor I am wearing."

"Hmmm, that is interesting, I met someone recently who had very Similar armor, she called it Mjolnir Gen 2, Have you heard of that?" Ozpin said.

"No, I cannot say that it triggers any memories."

"Hmm, Interesting, well for the meantime, would you mind staying at my academy, I can have a dorm set aside for you, and the weapons we found on and around you returned." Ozpin offered.

"Seeing as I have no where else to go until I regain my memory, I will accept."

Ozpin turned to walk out of the room, " I will have someone sent to pick you up, and take you to Beacon. I thank you for your time, good day." As he walked out, sam could barely hear Ozpin say, "This really is turning out to be an interesting year."

As Ozpin walked out into the hallway, a woman named Glynda Goodwitch was waiting for him. "So, how did it go?" she asked.

"I have arranged for him to stay at Beacon for now. And I managed to find out some interesting info, if you will recall the woman we met some months ago, she said she used Mjolnir Gen 2, well, he was using Gen 1, and had never heard of Gen 2." He paused, "I think it would be prudent for you to contact Qrow, and to request he track down Miss Olympia Vale, and ask she return to Beacon."

"Are you sure that is a wise course of action? Miss Vale most certainly won't like being hunted." Glynda asked.

"I do believe that is the best for now, there are forces at work that we do not control nor can we predict them. Who knows, maybe more of these 'Spartans' will show up?"

Meanwhile, Sam, who had gotten up to look around, peered out the window, which was open to a thriving city, surrounded by a massive wall, with a massive tower in the distance. _That must be Beacon then,_ he thought, looking around, he spotted a green helmet with an intimidating gold visor. He picked it up to see Sam-34 engraved on the side. _I wonder who I was before all this happened…._ he thought, _I hope someone here can help me with my memories._ Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Sir, I'm here to drive you to Beacon." the woman said.

"One moment please!" Sam called.

A few minutes later, Sam walked out, at seven feet tall, he had to duck under the doorframe, and at Half a ton in armor, the floor creaked and groaned under him. "I hope you have something heavy duty to drive, 'cause no little car will be able to handle the weight."

"Actually sir, I flew here in a Bullhead. It is on the landing pad on the roof."

Three flights of cracked stairs later, they arrived on the roof, to see a bullhead on the pad. _Looks like a mix of a Falcon and a Pelican._ He thought, walking around it, inspecting it. "Are you all ready to go?"

"Just waiting on you, Sir." The pilot said.

"Well, I have everything I need here, so let's go!" Sam said.

 **WARNING: PLANET UNKNOWN**

 **20 Minutes later**

 **Beacon Academy Docks**

"Well Sir, here we are, Beacon Academy. Home of the future Huntsmen and Huntresses of Vale!" The pilot, now named Foehammer, announced.

Sam turned around, "Thanks for the ride, will you be here after today?

"Sure, I'm one of the permanent pilots for Beacon. I'll be here all week, and next, and the one after that, and so on." She said.

"All right then, I guess I will see you around. Bye!" Sam said, and turned to walk away, looking for Ozpin or his dorm. _Let's see, where is Ozpin's office?_ Looking around, the halls were mostly empty, except for a few students here and there. "Excuse me, could you direct me to Professor Ozpin's office?"

"I'm sorry, are you new here?" The boy commented. He was wearing a full BDU in a grey and silver camouflage pattern he believed was called 'Raid'.

"Yes, I'm new here, now please, Ozpin's office?" Sam asked again.

"Oh right, go to the right, then go straight, there will be a courtyard, his office is at the top of the tower." the boy quickly said, then ran off somewhere.

"I never even got his name." Sam muttered, heading off to Ozpin's office.

 **WARNING:UNKNOWN PLANET**

 **TIME 13:30 HOURS**

 **Beacon Academy Tower**

"Ahh, you have arrived Sam, how was the ride?" Ozpin asked, "By the way, I do not think I ever got your last name?"

"I do not exactly remember, but for now, just 034 will do." Sam hesitantly replied, "I don't remember, and that was engraved next to my name on this helmet."

"Only 034? What an interesting number…." Ozpin was about to start musing, when he remembered he had not told Sam where his dorm would be, "Oh by the way, your dorm is in room 314. Here is your scroll, which, in addition to being the key to your room, is also a mobile communication device, and can connect to the school internet."

Sam, surprised at all the uses for the object, took a second before responding, "Thank you Professor, I will be on my way now, I thank you for your time."

"It was no trouble, no trouble at all." Ozpin replied, muttering the last part softly to himself.

 **WARNING: LOCATION UNKNOWN  
ATTEMPTING RECONNECTION WITH UNSC EXTRANET: FAILED**

 **TIME: 14:00 HOURS**

 **AI MEMORY LOCK ACTIVE**

Sam was surprised, he had not put his helmet on till this point, and was slightly overwhelmed by all the information displayed, there was a targeting reticule, two bars at the top, and a motion tracker in the bottom right. Seeing the flashing red words to the side, he thought, _Planet Unknown? UNSC Extranet? What are these things? Maybe, if I ever get my memory back, I will know these things._ Then, one last notification popped up, _AI memory lock? Who am I?_ Walking up to his dorm room, he paused, hearing shouting in the next room, it seemed to come to a climax, then ebbed off, someone storming out of the room, and straight into him. The girl was incredibly fast, and as she ran by, time seemed to slow down, he got a good look at her, wearing all black, with long hair, and a bow on. Looking at his door, he paused, opened his door, quickly grabbed a two SMGs and a pistol off his bed, locked his door, then held the scroll to his thigh, surprised when it mag locked onto his armor, and decided to run after her, thinking she might need help.

Blake was mad, _Stupid Weiss, she doesn't understand._ She paused, it was raining, she sat down on the fountain in the courtyard, and took off her bow, holding it and staring at it. "I knew you would look better without the bow." She turned around, surprised to see Sun Wukong standing there.

Sam arrived in the courtyard just in time to see Blake take off the bow and Sun to start talking to her. They walked off, and Sam decided to follow, wondering where they were going, _I bet there will be trouble wherever those two go._ He ran off, fading into the darkness, his blue armor blending in perfectly.

 **WARNING: UNKNOWN PLANET  
CONNECTION TO LOCAL 'CCT' NETWORK SUCCESSFUL  
TIME: 19:00 HOURS**

 **DECEMBER 3, 2549**

Sam had been following Sun and Blake for three days now, and now the two were overlooking a port cargo facility. A bullhead flew overhead, landing near the cargo containers. A man with orange hair and a bowler hat stepped out, wielding a cane. "Hurry up now, we haven't got all day!" he said, as a group of armed men came out, with a mix of guns and, _Swords?_ They spread out and started unloading crates. Blake jumped down, _Aww Hell!_ Sneaking up behind the orange haired man, she pulled out what looked a-a-a, _Sword Gun?!_ Holding up to his throat, she shouted, "Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?"

The man, smirking said, "Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?"

Blake paused, "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"The White Fang and I are going in a joint business venture together" he said.

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation" She said.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a 'little' operation" he said, as more two more bullheads fly over. He smirked, and fired Melodic Cudgel behind him, quite literally blowing blake away from himself.

 **SOMEWHERE IN THE CITY**

A girl wearing all red and black looks up at the sight of an explosion, and mutters, "Oh no…."

Sam decided it might be time to take action, currently he was perched on the same roof as Sun, only he was hiding behind a vent system. Standing up, he moved into a runner's pose, and Sprinted as fast as he could, Accelerating to fifty kilometers an hour, as he reached the edge, he jumped. As he ran by, Sun only had time to say, "What?" before he was gone. Falling from three stories up, when he landed, he landed hard, as in, make a small crater hard. Standing up, he grabbed the two SMGs off his hips, and leveled them at the orange haired man, now known as Roman Torchwick, and said, "I recommend you surrender. Quietly."

Roman turned around, "What are you animals doing, Get him!" he shouted, and turned once more, and fired an explosive flare at Sam, who jumped out of the way just in time. Sam started running, firing his SMGs all the while, down went three White Fang goons, but when the bullets hit Roman, the bounced off, _The Heck? Another thing to ask about._ When he realized the guns were not working, he pulled out the combat knife on his shoulder, then rushed Torchwick. Torchwick, who was slowly walking away, turned around at the sound of large footsteps, was not expecting to be charged by half a ton of Pure Badass, when he saw this, he turned and flat out ran.

Turning around Torchwick said, "Hey, hey, we can talk this out ok?" Only problem was, Sam was not stopping, and as he got closer, Roman cringed away, expecting to be turned into red paste. The blow never came, turning around he muttered, "Wha-?" only to catch a knife pommel to the face. He reeled back, and fired two shots from Melodic Cudgel, almost catching Sam off guard.

The Sun decided to join the fray, attacking Roman in time with Blake. Roman Was slowly being pushed back when blake caught a cane to the chest. Sun took the momentary lull to engage Roman with Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in Nunchuck/Shotgun form. There was a shout of "Hey!" from one of the roofs, and a girl wearing a black and red outfit with a combat skirt, with a giant _Scythe?_ Appeared, with a redheaded girl next to her.

Roman turned around, "Well, hello Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" he asked. He proceed to fire an explosive at her, hitting her dead on, a faint shout of "Ouch." then, "Ruby!" accompanied the explosion.

The red haired girl, Penny, shouted, "Ruby", then took a step forward.

Ruby, slowly getting up, said, "Wait, Penny!"

Penny turned around, smiled and said, "Don't worry Ruby! I am Combat Ready!" turning around, A section on her back opened up, and a sword flew out. The sword proceeded to then turn into multiple swords. Sam had a hard time, but he could clearly see cables attached to the swords. Using the swords in a stunning display of coordination, she used the swords to take out at least 15 goons.

 **WARNING, ENERGY READINGS OVER 9,000! RECOMMEND RETREATING TO SAFE DISTANCE!**

Sam's eyes widened, he turned around, looking at penny, and saw a circle of glowing swords, and he turned to run, but remembered everyone else, and turned back in time to see two bullheads get cut in half. Then She launched two more swords out of her back, and launched six swords into the last bullhead, and pulled it into the ground.

While Penny was doing that, Roman had decided to leave, and as the other bullhead exploded, he muttered to himself, "These kids just keep getting weirder."

Sam was talking with Ruby, and looked up, wanting to talk with Penny, and asked, "Where did Penny go?"

Ruby looked around, "I don't actually know."

"Strange.." Sam muttered to himself. Walking off, there was a large boom, a bright flash, and a wave of wind, as a portal of sorts opened up above Beacon Academy, it was small from the docks, but Sam could clearly see a large White, hole with a pure black or purple center,he could also clearly see large chunks of debris falling. Looking for team RWBY, which was now there in its entirety, he shouted, "Come on! We need to get back to Beacon NOW!"

 **CONNECTION TO UNSC EXTRANET ESTABLISHED  
DATE: DECEMBER 1st, 2549**

 **PULSING DISTRESS BEACON**

Sam was surprised, he had not expected to have anything happen this quickly. Was this a coincidence? It seemed like it was connected to the mysterious portal above Beacon.

Arriving at beacon, There was a large group of people crowding around one of the craters, wondering what was going on, Sam approached the group, someone turned, seeing it was him, they shouted, "Sam's here! Let him through!" Approaching the crowd, he asked, "What's this all about?"

Someone turned to him, it was one Pyrrha Nikos, "We were training on one of the roofs when the portal Opened up, a bunch of debris started falling, and there was a suit of armor like yours among the debris, i managed to slow it down just enough to where it would not have killed him, or her."

Pushing through the remnants (heh) of the crowd, he approached the crater, where, indeed, another suit of armor lay, except green, with the number 1337 on the chestplate. Approaching the armor, he gently tapped the shoulder, which proved it was indeed real, when it did not move, he gave it a rough shove, and jumped back. When it still did not move, he tried to take the helmet off, but just as he grabbed the helmet, a hand grabbed his arm, and in one smooth motion, flipped Sam over, twisted his arm behind his back, and sat down on top of Sam. Sam did not even have time to comprehend what was happening before he was disarmed, restrained, and overall defeated. "What just happened?" someone in the crowd whispered.

Just coming to his senses, 1337 looked around, realising he was surrounded by people with strange and scary looking weapons, then looking down, he realized he was sitting on another Spartan, slowly standing up, he looked around and said, "I am Spartan-1337, and who are you?" Looking down, he realized he was still standing on the other Spartan, "Oops." he said, and stepped off. As the other Spartan flipped over, time seemed to slow down, as the number on the Spartan's chest was revealed, 1337 muttered, "You are supposed to be dead!"

Jumping up, Sam rounded on him, and said, "And what would you know about that?"

He asked, "I assume you know who I am?"

"Yeah, you are Sam-034, the first Spartan to die in the Human/Covenant War." 1337 said, "And you remember me right?"

"Actually, we need to talk, elsewhere." Sam said. Walking off, he called out, "Follow me!"

After making sure no one had followed them, Sam sat down, they were in his dorm room, "Come, have a seat, the headmaster had the beds in here reinforced. I am going to be completely honest with you, I don't remember anything. Nothing, I am slowly getting memories back, but it's usually just flashes, an image, a face, or a name. I do not know how i got here, nor do I know how to get home, presuming I have a home."

1337 leaned forward, "I can try to help, but I never have been the lucky one, that was always John. Now, as for how you died, you died destroying a covenant frigate from the inside out, or at least, we thought you did. You were shot in the chest, armor breached, and injured. You threw yourself in front of plasma bolt from an enemy combatant, I heard all this from the AAR, I would have been there, but my team missed the breach in the armor of the frigate, we had to insert via EVA. Blue team were the only ones who made it in, you guys were always the lucky ones." Leaning back, 1337 sighed, "If only we had the energy shields we have now, you would have made it out of there."

"What do you mean? Didn't I just die, I have only been here for three days." Sam asked.

"Wait, Really? For us it has been 24 years since you died. I don't know if this will matter to you, but James, Jai and Li are missing, presumed dead, Daisy and Joshua, and Vinh are MIA, Otto's dead, Randall and Isaac are dead, William is dead, Keiichi, Anton is missing, Solomon is dead, Jerome is missing, Grace and Victor are dead, Adrianna and Mike are missing, Oscar and Alice are missing, Cal is dead, Sheila is dead, Soren went AWOL, and John, Linda, Kelly, and Fred are all missing, So is Halsey." 1337 said, "I myself was kidnapped by a Pterodactyl on a mission. No idea how I ended up here."

"I remember the names, though I can only put faces to a few of the names." Sam said, "John, he was the lucky one, he could always find a gun if he needed one, he was Halsey's favorite, Right?" he asked.

"Yes, he was, see, you are already improving." 1337 paused, "Why are you living here, are you a student? If so, everyone else seems to have teams, so you shouldn't need to go it alone."

"Not yet, though I was going to ask Professor Ozpin, speaking of which, I will need to introduce you." Sam said, getting up to leave, he gestured for 1337 to follow.

Standing up, 1337 followed Sam through a courtyard, into a tall tower, up to an office to where a tall, thin man with silver hair and spectacles was waiting. "Ahh, Sam, do come in, and i believe this is mister-?"

1337 did a quick salute, "You can call me Sierra, Sir."

Ozpin stood up, "A good name, not a common name, and some may think odd of it, but a good name still." He inspected 1337's armor, "Your armor is looking a bit worse for wear, why don't you take it down to the Academy arms smith?"

"Of course, Sir." Sierra saluted again, turning to Sam, he asked, "Can you show me to the arms smith?"

Sam stood up, "Of course, right this way."

 **Beacon Academy Armory**

 **DECEMBER 4, 2549**

Walking into the Armory, Sierra was greeted by rows upon rows of different weapons, most for student use, but some were the smiths personal projects. Walking up to a counter, he rang a small bell there, "Hello?"

From the back, there was a shout of "One moment!" then a stocky, well built black man, who looked just over 40 ran up to the counter, "What can I do for yo-..." he trailed off, looking up from the scroll he was reading. "'Bout time some Spartans showed up here?"

Shifting around, Sierra looked up, "Really, What do you mean?"

"You guys get thrown through some sort of weird dimension rift? 'Cuz that's what happened to me, Sergeant Avery Jr. Johnson, UNSC Marines, at least formerly." He paused, "Last thing I remember was being blasted by that light bulb Guilty Spark. Darn AI was probably rampant, too protective of his darn hulahoop to not be, but who am I to blame him, 100,000 years alone, with nothing to do, that will drive anyone bonkers." Looking around, "I remember you, 1337 right? We did a couple missions together, then I got pulled off the front to staff the Pillar of Autumn, I met the Chief on Alpha Halo."

Sam held up his hand, "Sorry, amnesiac here, what's a Halo, and who's the chief?"

"Ok, so first of all, a halo is basically a big ring that was made by this race called the Forerunners to wipe out this parasite called the flood by wiping out all life in the Galaxy, and second of all, the Chief is John-117, and now that I think about it, he mentioned you, he said you one of the bravest Spartans he ever worked with, and that you were dead. So, why aren't you?"

"Oh, hehehe, I don't really remember, as the last thing I remember is falling from orbit basically, the Doc's think the fall messed with my head, but I am not so sure, weird pop ups keep showing up on my HUD, stuff like AI memory lock active, or Connection to UNSC Extranet Failed."

Avery thought for a second, "I don't know a whole lot of stuff about Spartans, but that ain't normal." He paused, "But anyway, you came down here for a reason, so let it on me."

1337 looked down to his armor, "I need my armor repaired."

Avery looked it over, "Sure, I'll fix it, Chief needed my help- with some field repairs at one point, so I know my way around. If you want, I will paint them as well."

"Well, you said that the armor did not have shields when we first got it, right? Because, during the fight at the docks earlier, that's where I was when you arrived, I will tell you later, I was hit by several shots from some White Fang grunts, they just bounced off a glowing gold barrier."

"Really? We literally just got energy shields this year." 1337 turned his thoughts back to armor coloring. "I think I will keep my armor green, but could you paint it with red highlights?"

This time Sam walked up, "I would like my armor to be repainted as Black with Silver highlights."

The smith looked at the scroll with all his stock on it, "I have those colors, I will get right to work on both your armor."

"So, what did you think of Johnson? He was a good man during the war, though I still wonder how the whole time space distortion thing works." Sierra asked.

Sam shrugged, "Slipspace is a relative unknown."

Sierra nodded, "That is true enough, the covenant had plenty enough knowledge on it." Sighing, Sierra looked up, "We should talk with Johnson more tomorrow, but first, even Spartans need sleep."

 **0800 Hours, Beacon Academy Dorms**

"Ahh, that, I think, was probably the most comfortable bed I have ever slept in!" 1337 said as he got out of bed, Sam just groaned, then muttered, "Five more minutes, please?" Sierra chuckled, "Sorry man, we got to explore, rather, I do, but you are going to help me, whether you like it or not."

"Aww man, why can't you just use a map?" Sam asked, now thoroughly awake.

"First of all, do you have a map? Second, where would you get one if you don't? Third, you can show me places that are not on the map." Sierra listed off. Jumping out of bed, "Come on Sam, get ready, this place has a shower right?"

 **20 Minutes Later, Beacon Academy Mess Hall**

 **0830 Hours, December 5, 2549**

"Wow, the food here is surprisingly good! At least it isn't the rations from back home, those were like trying to eat cardboard!" Sierra commented, as he made his way through his fourth plate of pancakes, much to the displeasure of a redheaded valkyrie sitting at the next table.

"Jeez Sierra! Cool it on the pancakes, you are going to get Nora mad, and even you won't like a mad Nora!" Sam cried out, as there appeared to be small bolts of electricity gathering around Nora, she was smiling, but not a good smile, a very, Very bad smile. "Hey Sierra, I think we should leave, SOON!"

"Whats got your undies in a bunch Sam?" Sierra asked, noticing for the first time Sam's worried expression. Looking behind him, he could see a redhead with a literal storm gathering around her, _How the Fu-?_ He thought, looking around, he realized the mess hall was mostly empty, except for two teams of people. "Yeah, Sam I agree, let's get outta he-Urk!" He never finished that statement, as he was catapulted into a wall by a very angry Nora, who had fashioned what looked like a _Warhammer?_ Out of a melon and a table leg.

Someone shouted, "Nora!" as she was tackled by seven people at once. It proved futile however, as, fueled by the rage of pancakes eaten by someone else, she blew them all of and pursued Sam and Sierra down the hallway and down into the courtyard. "Come on! We are faster than her!" Sierra shouted towards Sam as they ran, "Are we really, I think she is gaining!" Sam shouted back as he ran, looking behind him, Nora, was in fact gaining, only slightly though. "Now would be a good time for an exit!" Sierra shouted, "Relax, we are almost to the docks, I know someone who can take us." Sam shouted back once more.

Sierra was running one moment, flying towards the ground the next, Nora had used a passing student as a launchpad to catch up with Sam and Sierra, and in doing so, had managed to knock over Sierra, from an outside viewers perspective, it would appear that at that moment Sierra unlocked his Aura, but to him, it was like his senses were expanded upon to limits not even his augmentations could go, and in a flash of light, a Pterodactyl flew down and picked up both Sierra and Sam, who shouted, "Oh god, it's you again!" and "What is happening?" respectively.

"Go away, I have had enough of you, you darn flying lizard!" Sierra shouted, only for the pterodactyl to disappear in another flash of light. "Wait what? Where did it go?" Sierra asked, then looking down, "And, we're falling. Hey Pterodactyl, now would be a good time to come back and save us from going splat." He shouted at the air. The lizard re-appeared, and by now, Sierra had put two and two together, and realized that, "Can I summon you?" he asked the lizard, not really expecting an answer,so, understandably he was surprised when it nodded at him. "Well, if I can summon you, can I tell you what to do? If so, then could you put us down by the landing pads?" As the Pterodactyl changed directions, he breathed a sigh of relief.

 **Beacon Academy Docks**

 **13:00 Hours**

"So, that was a thing." Sam remarked as they walked towards their dorm. As they walked, there was a distant shout of Nora Smash, as three people flew from the Academy towards the Emerald Forest. "Well, I guess she had to let it out somehow…" He trailed off, then said, "should we go help them get back, they did help us after all."

Sierra nodded, "Yup, we owe 'em one. Let's go see if our armor is ready."

"Hey Johnson! You here?" Sam shouted as they basically ran into the workshop. Finally slowing down, Sam looked around, the place was a mess.

"What's the big fuss about?" Johnson asked as he came out from the backroom. "I just finished your armor, you need it?"

"Yeah we need it, a couple of students just got launched into the forest, we were going to go retrieve them." Sierra gasped out as he finally caught up to Sam, "Jeez Sam, even for a Spartan you are freaking fast!"

Sam chuckled, "I'm not nearly as fast as Kelly though. Wonder if they are still out there, with all the Slipspace BS going on?" He paused, "I'm getting off track, Can you get our armor out Johnson?"

Lighting a cigar, "Sure, give me five minutes, make sure the paint is dry…" Walking off, Johnson, true to his word, came back five minutes later. "Here is your armor, in the requested colors, with the requested patterns, and completely repaired."

 **100 Meters above the Emerald Forest**

 **Bullhead VTOL Designation Echo-419**

 **Troop Bay, 21:00 Hours**

"You Ready Sierra?" Sam asked, as he checked his Weapons one last time, two SMGs with silencers attached, after all, this was a recovery mission, no reason to attract attention. Just in case though, Sam had also packed up an Assault rifle.

Sierra looked up from his own weapons, an SMG with silencer and a Sniper rifle. "Yeah, i'm good, all my equipment checks out, let's get this show on the road!"

From the cockpit Foehammer shouted that they were nearing the distress beacon one of the students had smartly decided to send out. "Drop zone in Five Mikes! There is a lot of activity down there so you are going to have to jump, want me to descend?"

From the back, Sam and Sierra looked at each other, "Nah, We'll just jump. THanks for the ride!" Chuckling to himself, Sam turned and said, "You ready Sierra?"

From the cockpit, Foehammer shook her head, "Drop zone in 5...4...3...2...1, The light is green, Go Go Go!"

As the troop bay door opened, Sam basically slammed the warning light button, switching it from red to green, "The light is green, let's go!" Both Sam and Sierra proceeded to sprint out and jump at the last second.

 **100 Meters Below**

 **Emerald Forest 21:05 Hours**

Hearing the sound of a bullhead flying over, a certain redhead looked up, "Evac is here!" She shouted over the din of battle, alerting the other two students to the VTOL, there was a shout of "Incoming!" before two massive impact craters formed in her vicinity. Looking around, she spotted the two massive soldiers from earlier standing up, both with what looked like small automatic weapons. "Why are you here? I thought that Bullhead was here to retrieve us?" She asked, very confused.

"There are too many Grimm for the Bullhead to land , so until we can clear these guy's out, we're your reinforcements, now Let's. Get. To It!" Pulling out his SMGs, Sam dashed forward, Kicking a Beowolf in the chest, caving in its ribcage, shot another in the face, and jumped onto the back of an Ursa, shooting it in the back a dozen times.

Meanwhile, since the mission was pretty much screwed in the stealth department, Sierra pulled out his sniper rifle and climbed into a tree so he could cover Sam. _Damn, there is a lot of them, it's almost like a turkey shoot. No wonder these guys called for backup, if it were only a few, they could handle it, but this is almost like the Covenant with their grunt horde tactics._ He thought as he began picking off the larger, more dangerous looking Grimm.

 _I guess even Spartans can get overwhelmed,_ Sam though as he was slowly forced towards a thick clump of trees by the sheer number of Grimm, as it seemed that every time they killed one, two more came to replace them. "I'm going to need backup real soon guys, we need a game changer. Let's regroup and think of a plan, into the trees!"

After finding a suitably large, and strong enough tree to hold them all, they started to discuss a plan. "We could probably could wear them down, or just wait them out. Problem with that is we have no food or water supplies." Sam said. The others nodded, "We could call the Headmaster, have him send in an experienced huntsman." The redhead, now introduced as Pyrrha, suggested. Sam Nodded, that would likely be the best option, after all, we are better equipped to fight other people than monsters, we will equip ourselves better before deploying."

"Well, if that is the plan we need to go with, anyone got a scroll?" Sam asked as he looked around. "I have one, I never lost it in the first place." Said a scraggly blonde boy named Jaune. "Good job Jaune, Call for help. I will try and find a place for the Bullhead to land safely.

 **Forest Floor, 21:53 Hours**

"It is getting dark Sam, we may have our headlamps, and night vision, but they don't, and the lights on the scrolls are weak and clumsy, so we either need to wait till dawn, or we need to leave, SOON." 1337 commented on the situation at hand.

Sam nodded, I know, if the huntsman takes much longer getting here, we may have to find shelter, did you read the data packet I sent you during breakfast?" He paused, I mean, we were not at breakfast for long, but if you did, you remember the giant deathstalkers cave from the others initiation? We might be able to take shelter there."

"Yes, I got to the initiation when we were at breakfast, not much farther, but yes, though, are sure that is a good idea." 1337 looked up, "What about the ruins? They provide an open area for the VTOL and an open area for camp and it is also a last stand area of sorts."

Sam smacked his helmet, "Of course, how could I have missed something like that!" Sam shouted into the air, "Arrgh, OK, Everyone, change of plans, Jaune, put the call through to Ozpin, then we are going to the ruins where you fought the Giant Deathstalker."

"Are you sure that is a good idea? The place was pretty much totaled by the fighting, How will we get across?" Pyrrha asked, doubt evident in her voice.

Sam nodded, "Yes, I am sure. Whether or not we can cross is of no consequence, if we can it's a bonus, we just need a place where we can hold the Grimm off, and wait for the Bullhead to land."

"Oh, that does make sense, how are we going to get to the ruins without alerting the Grimm? We will not be able to sneak past the from the ground, which only leaves the…."

Sam interrupted her, "The trees. You will jump from branch to branch, while we distract the grimm on the ground, as long as we keep moving and don't get caught up in a prolonged fight, we will be alright. Ready? Let's get to it!" He cheered the last part, and everyone else cheered with him. He looked to 1337, "You ready Sierra?"

The large man chuckled, "Oh, you can bet I'm ready! My question is, are you?" He pulled the action on his SMG, moving a bullet into the chamber. "Setting waypoint to the ruins. Got it?"

"I've got it, Let's go get em'." Sam said, "I think we should split up, we can cover more ground, and split the Grimm up as well."

Sierra nodded, "Good thinking. I will head northwest, you head northeast, we will meet up with everyone else when we take care of or lose the Grimm."

 **22:16, Emerald Forest, Forest Floor**

Sam was running, not like exercise, but full on running, after all, the giant Ursa behind him might be a tad bit worrying, even for him, his SMG only seemed to be plinking away at its armor. _Damn, I need a game changer, quick!_ He thought to himself as he ran through the forest.

Up ahead of him, he could see a gap in the trees approaching, illuminated by his bright helmet lights. Running through the gap he stumbled to a stop, in front of him was a wreck, an advanced one too, way above the current world's tech level, what looked like a somewhat bulky blockade runner, a faded blue. "What in the world?" he muttered to himself, "Maybe I can take shelter in here for now, I seem to have lost the Ursa for now.

Inspecting the wreck, he noticed an open hatch on the top, with what looked like a hand hanging out, "Wonder how long this ship has been here, and if the pilot is still alive. As he walked towards the ship, he noticed a couple of faded words on the side, _The_ Coldsnap BKR _huh? Interesting name._ Jumping up to the hatch, he looked inside, what greeted him was what looked like a pilot, if a couple years old. The corpse had what appeared to be a set of strange MJOLNIR armor, on it he could see, engraved, _What is the Jovian Guard? I have never heard of a group like that in the SOL system._

Climbing the hatch, he gently laid down the corpse in the pilot's seat, "Well, I guess you did survive, for a little while at least. He noticed something grasped firmly in the pilot's hand, it appeared to be a drone of some kind, dead, obviously, but maybe repairable. Putting it in his pocket, he looked around, hanging on the wall was a weapons rack, and below that, secured under a table beneath the rack were two ammo boxes, both full by the look of it. Sam walked over to the rack and muttered, "I hope these still work…"

Thankfully, none of the weapons were damaged, and all looked dangerous, next to each one was a label. One, a giant revolver, was labeled as the Fatebringer(Adept), another was an assault rifle e labeled as the Atheon's Epilogue, next was a shotgun labeled as the Immobius, then, finally, was what looked like an advanced machine gun, labeled as the Nemesis Star. Whistling to himself, he picked up the Nemesis Star, "Your a beauty, whoever made you was a master."

Next, he decided to check the ammo boxes, opening one, he was greeted by four boxes for the machine gun, a bunch of little cylinders, presumably for the Revolver, and a bunch of boxes of shotgun shells. Opening the other box, there were another four boxes for the machine gun, and 20 magazines for the assault rifle, off to the side, he noticed a few boxes of what looked like energy cells. Looking back up at the weapons, he noticed a safe in the corner, which read, **WARNING HIGH POWER ENERGY WEAPON.** "I will be coming back for the rest of you later!" He said, picking up the revolver, shotgun, and machine gun.

Climbing out the hatch, he looked around, the moon was now fully visible, casting an eerie glow in the hollow. Looking around the trees, he could see several pairs of glowing red eyes, raising the revolver, he shouted, "I know you're there, COME GET ME!" As he said that, the Ursa alpha from earlier came charging out of the trees. Turning to face the Ursa, he aimed for the head with the revolver, and fired, "Whoa, this thing really kicks." Looking at the revolver for a moment, he was suddenly reminded of all the Grimm by a loud growl of pain, the Ursa was laying on the ground, one of its front legs blown off. _Explosive rounds?_ He thought as he turned to face a beowolf that had tried to sneak up on him while he was distracted.

Mag Locking the revolver to his thigh, he pulled the shotgun off his back, and cocked it, aiming the weapon squarely at the Beowulf, bracing himself for the recoil, and firing. When he looked up, he saw that there was not much left of the creature of darkness, only a smoldering heap of remains. _Wow, whoever made the weapons was either a genius, or insane, from the amount of damage these things do, and I haven't even tried the heavy weapon yet._ He thought to himself, _I wonder how Sierra is doing?_

 **Emerald Forest, 2 Kilometers west of Sam's current Position**

 **Wreck #2**

"Well, what have we here?" Sierra muttered as he walked into a small clearing in the forest. Inspecting what appeared to be a wrecked starfighter, Sierra wondered how it got there. Engraved on the side was the word, _COMATITUS, an interesting name…_ 1337 thought, just then, he spotted an open hatch. Climbing up, he looked in, only to be greeted by an armored corpse. Jumping into the ship, he grabbed the corpse and slowly laid it down, reading a tag on the bodies chestplate, he read _Queen's guard, huh? Never heard of 'em, but there are plenty of people, and aliens, out there._ Inspecting the body, he found a drone of sorts in the corpses grip. "Maybe I can fix this."

Looking around, he noticed a weapons rack with several firearms, plus what looked like a rocket launcher. Moving closer, he saw it was called the SOUND AND FURY~, a strange name, but for custom weapons, there were much more strange things it could be called, like the rectifier, but whatever, next up was an assault rifle, called the fabian strategy, it was a red desert camo, with what looked like a small shield on the front. Next up was a real strange, but at the same time elegant, Sniper rifle, it looked like a small MAC, with a scope, but no discernable magazine, called the Ice Breaker. To the rifles right was what looked like an oversized revolver, called the Exile's Student, which had a blue body, with a black barrel which had ridges on the bottom.

Underneath the gun rack was a table with several boxes underneath, labeled AMMO, so, bending down, the armored behemoth picked all three up at once, and set them on the table, opening the first one, he was greeted with a smaller box, labeled Trespasser, so, taking that box out, he opened it, only to be greeted by two handguns, both blue and white, on the inside of the box was a note that read, 'A gift from Shiro-4, for a marvelous performance during the King's Fall…'

Next to the two handguns were roughly 30 magazines for the two, taking one, and placing it on the small of his back, he put the other in a small backpack that was conveniently placed next to the worktable. Looking back into the big box, he saw maybe 20 small cylinders that would likely fit the oversized revolver. In the next box he found 17 magazines for the assault rifle, and 6 rockets for the launcher. The final box was filled with what appeared to be white glowing rocks.

Sierra looked up, he could hear the faint growling of a beowulf outside the hatch, and looking back to the corpse in the front, he muttered, "I hope you don't mind me borrowing these…" Turning back to the rack, he grabbed the revolver and assault rifle. Climbing quietly out of the hatch, he looked around, and at first did not see anything, but then his motion tracker lit up, and a beowulf jumped on him from the other side of the wreck, twisting around, the revolver in his hand, he fired three time, each round seemingly exploding on impact, further destroying the beowulf's body, as the rounds had already put holes into the Grimms chest.

Stalking out from the forest were two other young beowulf's, and an Alpha beowulf. Sticking the explosive revolver on his hip, he grabbed the rifle from his back, and opened fire on the two minor Grimm, downing one and injuring the second, out of ammo, he was forced to crouch down and reload, sticking the used magazine in a ammo pouch, he grabbed another mag, and shoved it into the weapon, pulled the bolt back, and stood back up to keep firing, only to find the Alpha much closer. Switching to fire on the alpha, he managed to get off three shots before the beowulf was on him, leaping to the side, he dropped the rifle and pulled the sidearm off his back, aiming for the head, he pulled the trigger as fast as he could, not wanting to get into CQC with the massive thing.

It seemed to do a bit off damaged, and managed to get the thing even angrier, if that was possible. Dropping the used mag to the ground, but catching it before he could lose it, he saw a glint from the forest, before a massive crack reverberated through the clearing, when he looked back to the beowulf, where it's head used to be was just a bloody pulp, and when he looked around, it appeared that the other beowulf had run off…

 **100 Meters from the Ancient Ruins**

 **00:21 Hours, December 6, 2549**

Sam was in trouble, while he was fighting the swarm of Grimm that had followed him, a couple of Giant Deathstalkers decided they wanted in on the fun, and had plowed through the smaller Grimm to get to him, seeing this, he had decided running might be a better option, and had taken off, but not before setting a nav point for the wreck, towards the ruins, in hopes of losing the deathstalkers, and had been moderately successful, having lost the smaller of the two, but the older, and far more determined one, had just smashed through whatever obstacles were in front of it. It was his hope, that when he reached the ruins, the rest of the the students would be there, and could help him fight off the deathstalker…

Deciding it was worth lighting the headlamps, he turned them on, and found himself less than 100 meters from the ruins. Speeding up, he crashed through the foliage of the edge of the forest, only to find the others, minus Sierra, embattled with a rather large King Taijitu, which was riddled with bullet holes and blade slashes. Looking back, the Deathstalker was less than 30 meters behind him. Making his decision, he pulled out the Nemesis Star, and opened fire on the Taijitu, Charging around the side to regroup with the others, he managed to land a few hits on the giant snakes head.

Skidding to a halt, he stopped next to a worn out Pyrrha and asked, "What's the situation?" Looking over her shoulder she shouted, "What does it look like?" He chuckled, "It looks to me that you guys are getting your assess handed to you by a bunch of, admittedly evil, animals. Pyrrha rolled her eyes, shot three times, and got three kills, "To me it looks like three students managed to hold off dozens, if not hundreds, of Grimm with no back-up."

Sam nodded, firing his new assault rifle in a short burst, killing a Beowulf, and twisted around, ramming the stock of his rifle into the face of a minor Ursa, when something flickered in the corner of his peripheral vision, turning, he had time to shout, "Get down!" before a rocket screamed out of the forest, heading for the Giant Deathstalker.

 **10 Meters from forest edge**

 **00:29 Hours, December 6, 2549**

Sierra was having a hell of a time, first, he found a bunch of cool new weapons, then, he got to kill things with them, and now he gets to shoot rockets at evil animals. Reloading the Launcher, he pulled the Exile's Student, which he had named a hand cannon, in tribute to it's power and sound, off his hip with one hand, while the other went to his other hip, and grabbed the Trespasser. Running into the clearing, he saw the others picking themselves off the ground.

"Seems like a good first impression on the Grimm didn't I, Sam?" Sierra asked as he regrouped with the rest of the students.

Sam just chuckled and shook his head, "I don't know, they don't seem to happy with you." Sierra just shrugged, and fired into the crowds of Grimm surrounding them.

"I just hope that Huntsmen gets here soon." Sierra muttered as he reloaded. "We can't last much longer, and I got a message from Foehammer, She was bingo on fuel and had to return, it will be another few hours before she can come back." 1337 said as he poured fire into a large Ursa. Just as he said this, a rather large crow flew past. The large soldier didn't think much of this, until he heard a voice behind him, "Talking about me, where you?" the voice asked, Sierra spun around, hand cannon pointed directly at a grizzled, middle aged man.

He put up his hands, "Whoa there, no need to be so hostile, besides, I'm here to help, Ozpin sent me." He pulled a large buster sword off his back, and casually walked forward, sword on his shoulder, "Get out of the way." He said, in an almost calm tone. Everyone heeded his advice, and cleared a path, leaving nothing between him, and the Grimm.

He huffed, "Easy." He pulled the Buster sword off his back, and pressed a button, which transformed it into a, _Scythe?_ He crouched down into a ready stance, and disappeared, not as in he went invisible, but he went so fast not even Spartan augmented eyes could follow. _Jesus, this guy is way out of our league._ All he could see was the spray of black blood and flashes of grey and black, as the Huntsman, named Qrow, an odd name, hopped around the battlefield.

A few minutes later, it was done, the Grimm were scattered or dead, and all the students were safe. Qrow felt that was worth a drink. Just as he was about to open his flask, one of the two armored guys moved towards him, "Thanks for the assist, we could not have held out for much longer." Qrow nodded, "It's alright, I was watching you guys for a while, see if you would really need my help, you had good co-ordination, skills, and good strategy. I am wondering though, where did the weapons come from? They are not the ones you walked into this forest with, are they?"

Sam nodded, "Sierra and I have talked, and through sheer coincidence, we both happened upon wrecked ships in the forest, looked custom made, and each had a single corpse, and a small armory on-board. We would like to request several Bullheads to retrieve the wrecks for repair or study, depending on their condition. We each also recovered a small drone from the corpses."

Qrow had to consider it for only a few seconds before saying, "I will talk with the Headmaster about it, but my guess is he will say yes, but if this goes crazy, and there is some kind of threat from those ships, it's on you."

 **Well, that took far longer than I expected it to. I was hoping to get this out last month, but i just could not find a good point to stop at. At almost 10k words, i hope i did well, This is my first real story, and I hope you like it, if there are some weirdly capitalized words, my left shift on my laptop doesn't work, so bear with me. Constructive criticism and comments are welcome, but flames are not. If you are interested, check out KryptekWolf's profile, he helped me write this, and his story and mine will be set in the same universe. I do not know when my next chapter will be out, but hopefully sometime early next month, if not beginning of summer as, Kryptek and i both are still in school, so dont blame me for slow updates. I feel like I am rambling, so this is Prometheus-23 signing off...**


	2. Another Authors Note

Sorry guys, but a lot has been going on recently, and i have not been satisfied with chapter 2, so it might be a while, and i just wanted to say, there is a new poll up on my profile about when new characters will be introduced, so check it out.

Prometheus-23 signing off...


	3. Guh! another authors note!

Alright, so i have been inactive for a while now, and i'm just getting back into the swing of things, high school has been a pain to deal with, and i have had some new ideas for this story, i will be going back and editing the first chapter, so go back and read it again before i try and update it, whihc i hope to do within the next week or two.

Prometheus-23 Out!


End file.
